Morrigan Prologue
by Waylander9
Summary: This story is in the format of a recovered field report about a mysterious Mobile Armour set 200 years from events of Gundam Unicorn in the UC timeline.


**_Morrigan [Prologue]_**

_A sailor's death on ships of sleep_

_With few to know and none to weep_

_For faith so brave, a soul to keep_

_A silent grave in oceans deep_

**-A Sailor's Eulogy** by Robert E. Brown (pre-UC. Exact date unknown)

**FEDERATION MISSION REPORT 03487/ Adapted from Captains' log archive/ Cycle E78/**

Status:**HIGHLY CLASSIFIED**

Author:**Unknown**

The year is UC0300. Mankind is still at war. Insurrection is rife among humanity's thousands of space colonies. Civil war is abundant. The Earth Federation, once a stalwart of power, is in ruins, fractured by a century of corruption. At this time in data-logging, there are at least 53 militant renegade factions scattered throughout the inner and outer systems and 14 colonies classified as 'unstable'. Space is littered with the mangled aftermath of countless battles and clashes between rival groups. The Federation still has the biggest army in terms of strength, but military technology for all humanity has come to a standstill due to the drain on resources required for battle. It is estimated that the level of technology at this time is only equal, if not less than, the period dating back to UC0096, widely regarded as the peak of human technological warfare. This time in history is also remembered as the Unicorn era - where use of the legendary psychoframe system for Mobile Suits was perfected. Crude reproductions of the psychoframe system still exist in today's Mobile Suits, although in limited numbers due to building constraints. The blueprints for the original technology is lost to posterity, ever since the closure of founding manufacturer Anaheim Electronics.

This report details the findings of a particular Mobile Armour, but draws no conclusions due to insufficient facts. The codename _**MORRIGAN**_ has been gleaned from pilots who have come into contact with the entity*. (The term 'entity' is used because no confirmation of a pilot from the Morrigan has ever been obtained.) There are rumours that it is powered by a rogue AI, and functions according to its own random programming. The Morrigan has never been captured or studied up close. It's exact size is unknown, with reports claiming it is bigger than two of the Federation's Icarus-line MAs combined. The first sighting was recorded in UC0298 by two surviving members of a Fed squadron in the midst of an insurrection quelling (Sector 31 of the Outer System, Core 45). To date, only 7 sightings have been confirmed, all of which resulted in contact and casualties. It is not known if other warring factions throughout space have encountered the entity. Idle talk among captured enemy pilots seems to suggest so.

**Behavioural data**

The Morrigan only appears at the scene of a battle. It has no known allegiance, and will attack any side present. According to Federation records, it has eliminated five Bell-class squadrons and almost half an Armada, with surviving forces achieving a safe return to base only because of successful retreat. Nothing is known about its weapon systems, as its arsenal is wide-ranging and always varied with each encounter. Recorded footage of the Morrigan is scarce, due to its sheer speed and stealth-like tactics. Little is known about its propulsion system, although it is faster than any craft known to man. Scant visual evidence seems to indicate that the Morrigan has a psychoframe-enabled core. It is not known if the entity is comprised of an armour-enclosed MS, or a complete MA. The closest the Morrigan has been sighted to Earth is in Sector 2 of the Outer System.

**Legacy**

Among pilots, the Morrigan is also known as 'The White Devil', 'The Marauder' or by its most popular namesake, 'The Reaper'. This alludes to unverified reports that the reason why the entity appears at battle scenes is to 'reap' whatever parts remain after the slaughter of all sides. The Morrigan is said to then incorporate these parts into its form. This may back up reports of its appearance as being made up of a bizarre jumble of armour and weaponry. None of this has been confirmed, however, and Intelligence puts it down to pilot folk-lore. Other rumours claim that the Morrigan is a harbinger of punishment for humanity's atrocities and waste, a throwback to an ancient warning of Armageddon should mankind descend into war-mongering. It's sole mission is to therefore prevent conflict by eliminating all sides. Doomsday theorists and all who are disillusioned with the current dystopian state strongly subscribe to this belief. The official statement released by the Media department is that the Morrigan is an MA created with retrieved technology from the Unicorn era, and owned by a group of pirates who operate in deep space. No further statement has been issued as to the whereabouts or affiliations of this group.

Because of the encounters, the Gale Protocol has been recently established by Admiral Brian Gale of the 67th Fleet, whereby all Fed pilots are ordered to sound the alarm on sighting the entity, and squadron commanders are to coordinate a fleet-wide cease-and-retreat operation to minimise losses. The Morrigan has been known to pursue retreating ships, but only up to a certain radius. No known damage has ever been inflicted on it. Ever since word of its existence came about, combat pilots on every side have taken to space with a silent prayer for their comrades lost to the Morrigan, in hope for the dead's blessing against themselves having an encounter...


End file.
